What if
by ako
Summary: what if there was C4 before there was F4 in eitoku university. And now their back to get their throne... oh...oh their falling to their worst enemies...who will fall for who?...full summary inside. pls. read and review


What if..  
  
Summary: What if instead of F4 there is C4? They are cute loveable girls with a bad, bad attitude. They are the first one to rule Eitoku before there was even F4. But all of the members of C4 left the school for life without problems. And now their back to get their throne and looks like its C5. Now it's a battle against guys' worst enemies' girls. And why are there 5 members of the C5? (I thought 4 only, oh well)  
  
~~~~Eitoku University~~~~  
  
It was a very peaceful morning it was quiet now that the C4 is gone. But then again came in the school gates of Eitoku University 4 cute looking guys they look like C4 but guys. They took over C4's throne; anyone who came across them would be out of the university. Everyone is afraid of them no one ever tried to stand up for themselves. F4 was now the terror fright of the school. "Not again the C4 is gone and now here comes a new terror" said a guy. "Well it's nice having peace for 1 month" said another guy. "Oh well back to the old routine" said a guy. "Someone bumped into the F4 and now their red tagged!" said another guy. The guys run to wherever it was happing. "  
  
"Pls. forgive me" the guy was already pleading. "You should learn how to respect people" said one of the F4. "Come on Tsukasa let's go" said another F4. "All of you should learn a lesson!" said Tsukasa. As the F4 left the crowd, the student stared at them with a frightening look on their faces. "Could this be the end of us", "I rather have the C4 they never try to kill someone", "I'm glad I'm not that guy" all this words was on the students mind. "Looks like today is the beginning of an end" said a guy. "Oh did you saw the guy they look hot, very hot" said a girl. "Not just hot but cool, very cool" said another girl.  
  
~~~~3 years later~~~~  
  
3 years has passed still the F4 rule the university. "Could F4 be any mature their already 18 years old" said a guy. "No, they think they are still children" said another guy. Then silence came in the university, but it was broke when someone screamed. "Pls. sir (gulp) I'm so sorry" said a girl "Tsukasa she's just a girl" said Akira. "I said this before you should learn how to respect people" he said. "Look who's talking he said learn to respect, look where you're going, don't touch because we are the F4" said a girl. "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" asked Tsukasa. "This is a democratic country. I'm free to talk like that to anyone" said the girl in a serious voice. "So who's showing respect now?" asked Tsukasa "You!" said 5 girls.  
  
"Could it be their back?" asked a girl. "I don't know" said a girl. "Why? cause you're the one who thinks you're the king of this university, well think again" said one of the 5 girls. "Sayonara" said one girl. "Think well" said another girl. "Look in the history of the university" said the third girl. "You're in for a big surprise" said the 4th. "Hold on to your sits while reading" said the 5th girl. "F4" all of the five strangers said to F4.  
  
Then all the students were in silence as they walked to their respective classrooms.  
  
"Their weird this is the first" said Akira. "Well this could be the last" said Sojirou. "They look so confident but I bet their nothing" said Tsukasa.  
  
"But remember the reaction of the students?" said Akira. "Yeah they said their back" said Sojirou. "They look like their here for us" said Tsukasa. "You mean they act like." said Akira.  
  
~~~~ C5 ~~~~~  
  
"Those F4 are going to pay big for taking our throne. They think Their great well think again GRRR" said a girl stopping herself from shouting. "Relax I'm sure their too dumb to look for who we are" said the 2nd girl. "Hey don't ever reveal yourself" said the 3rd girl. They walked on while some people have their jaws landing on the floor due to over surprise. All the Girls have starry eyes printed on their faces. Finally they have someone to get looks for the F4 to notice them. They all believe behind the ruling there is always a kind heart inside them. For they have not tortured for fun, they have tortured not by giving pain but by teaching them the great lesson of life for all the students in the university knows this. The C5 had improve this school all was needed was peace and harmony to make the university a great example of a good school. They had made a great part in this university all the students knows this by heart and mind. So that's why all the students in Eitoku University have great respect to C5.  
  
Somewhere.  
  
"Hey here it is" said a girl. "Finally" said the other girl. "Here are their bios"  
  
Todou, Shizuka= known as the "Leader" 19 years old. She's not available for those who want to date her. All we know is she's rich. No one of the top spies of this site has found out any special info about her.  
  
Meg Lightburn= American-Japanese she was known as the "Builder" and the "Protector". She had built the C5 and made it the best group. All our spies had found out that she loves God that much. She hates anybody who disobeys the 10 Commandments.  
  
Makino, Tsukushi= She hates people who never has any respect for her "Big or small, poor or rich, young and old has every right in all the same level". Never likes anyone who disrespects the other people's rights. Known as the "Fighter" all knows that she's the second best fighter in the group.  
  
Okohowara, Shigeru= She is the most energetic in the group that's why she was known as the "Energy". Whenever the group is down she's the one who makes the group smile.  
  
Sojou, Sakurako= She's the one who made C4 to C5. She looks good in any dress. She was known as the "Loveable" anyone who wants to love her can love her. As long as they don't think they own her. She is also helping Shigeru in every practical joke they play on the group. And of course they all end laughing to the max.  
  
Hope you like this short chapter pls. read and review  
  
This is just the beginning 


End file.
